


ambiguity

by mangojuices



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, but like morning and night, im so sorry that the summary sucks, they're a cycle, they're basically soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuices/pseuds/mangojuices
Summary: Twenty-four hours— twelve dedicated to Dawn, another twelve for Dusk.Twelve for Park Seonghwa. Twelve for Kim Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 31





	ambiguity

When fronted with the question of who Park Seonghwa is, no one can truly answer correctly.

Their eyes would squint in thought, a hiss on pearlescent teeth, fingers on their chin as they rack for a fitting answer but come to the realization that words like “perfect”, “ethereal”, “amazing”, or even “beautiful” just aren’t enough to describe the man. That is, except for Kim Hongjoong. He could easily answer the question, not even a second between the conversation could be spaced when asked. 

_Seonghwa is like sunrise._ Every aspect of him resembles the sun when it wakes from its slumber, the warm streams of light bursting from the horizon touching every heart that encounters his presence. His smile is the exact definition of the yellows and oranges when the sun arrives quietly; the way his dusty pink lips stretches wide in happiness is the change of cerulean; his giggle and laugh the sound of waking birds. His personality is impossible to measure. The outpour of positivity and happiness from his body could fill the oceans and more, his kindness and caring self doesn't even compare to the highest mountains all over the lands. Park Seonghwa is when the sun peaks, brightest and warmest against baby blue without wisps of cotton white; he is when waking in the morning is worth it, no alarm needed; he is the satisfying feeling of sun on skin; the feel good moment when giddy laughter fills the chest, the lungs, the heart; Park Seonghwa is not "amazing", "perfect", "ethereal", or "beautiful"; he is everything good. _Seonghwa is like sunrise._

When fronted with the question of who Kim Hongjoong is, everyone can describe him right.

No matter who, no matter when, they will say that his child-like positivity is who he is and who he will ever be. Nothing more, nothing less, happiness is what Hongjoong is. With that being said, Park Seonghwa says otherwise. Kim Hongjoong isn't just happiness or positivity, he is more than what meets the eye.

_Hongjoong is like sundown._ The looming shadows tall and daunting like his outward presence, but the feeling of crisp air is what it's like when beside him. His entire being glows like golden hour, blindingly bright and heavy to take in; his laughter is the beginning of nighttime life, when freedom is the taste of air; his face is the brilliant moon, brightest even in a sea of uncomfortable emptiness. His eyes are exactly planets in the deep blue, brighter than stars, more important and wanted. His laugh is the sound of peace when climbing in bed, when the lights burn off and sleep overcomes. What's best about Hongjoong however is that no matter what, he always is the night sky. When around people, his personality is the boundless above, running forever infinitely, never running out of that giggly, airy laugh or that happiness found in people when reminiscing on those days. Even alone, Hongjoong is still bigger than space. The Milky Way shines through his chest, the stars in his hair, the moon on his teeth, the planets dots his cheeks. Not even the Aurora’s that circle the poles of earth are as beautiful as Hongjoong, not even close. Kim Hongjoong is exactly who he is, everything good. _Hongjoong is like sundown._

-

When fronted with the question of who Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong are, the answers are always the same. Despite being expressed in different ways and in different words, the underlying universal response is that Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong are what they are— Dawn and Twilight. Both are beautiful in their own ways, but somehow they couldn't work without the other. What makes Seonghwa himself is partly Hongjoong and what makes Hongjoong is partly Seonghwa. The two separate are their own person, but when put together they're one cycle of day and night. It's impossible to be perfect like them.

Never could something be more beautiful than that of the twenty-four hours of sunrise and sundown.

**Author's Note:**

> another draft one originally for nct but revamped to atz  
> this one... kinda sucked.. idk it's not my best, but boy did i try!  
> my twitter is @seonghwatt ! pls give me fic recs so i can be ~*inspired*~ and write something better than this


End file.
